1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a candle tape for ignition and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a candle tape for ignition used as an ignition means in various situations, which may be easily cut with a hand by a required length without a separate tool, and which is formed in a roll tape form to be conveniently portable, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As well known in the art, when barbecue cooking or various types of meat grilling are performed outdoors, since solid fuel such as firewood or briquettes is usually used, the solid fuel must be stably ignited prior to grilling. Conventionally, there is a method of directly using a portable gas lighter to ignite solid fuel. In this case, a risk of burns may happen because the solid fuel must be held with the lighter turned on for several tens of seconds until the solid fuel is ignited. Specifically, in the case of wind blowing, it took a longer time to ignite the solid fuel, or even the lighter flame was blown out in the wind, so that it may be impossible to ignite the solid fuel.
In consideration of the above-mentioned problems, there is proposed a method using an ignition medium such as a paper or an instant ignition charcoal called ‘Bungae-tan’. However, in the case of the paper, the flame does not last for a long time and it is difficult to obtain a paper outdoors suddenly. In the case of the instant ignition charcoal, while the flame is stable and lasts for a long time, the instant ignition charcoal is not only bulky, but also continuously generates harmful substances during burning.
In addition, there are related arts to the present invention as follows.
Related Art 1: Korean Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-1990-0008104
According to related art 1, there is provided a method of manufacturing an ignition agent which includes: after cutting the rod-shaped material and bonding an ignition agent main body to the cut rod-shaped material, immersing the cut rod-shaped material into a kerosene bath for about 10 minutes such that a kerosene non-infiltration portion remains at a central portion of the ignition material; and after forming a kerosene infiltration portion on the remaining portions, immersing the ignition agent main body into a paraffin wax solution bath for about one minute and drying it, such that a paraffin wax layer is formed on the entire outer periphery surface of the ignition agent main body as a cuticle.
Related Art 2: Korean Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-2011-0122039
According to related art 2, there is provided a method of manufacturing fuel using nut of palm tree, which include: a first step of pulverizing palm nuts into a powder using a pulverizer; a second step of drying the palm nut powder to have a water content of 5% to 10%; a third step of pelletizing the dried palm nut powder by using a pellet molder; a fourth step of administering alcohol to the molded pellet at the rate of 1% to 10%; a fifth step of forming a (paraffin) coating layer having a thickness of 0.05 mm to 0.2 mm on the surface of the alcohol-administered pellet; and a sixth step of drying the coated pellet.
Related Art 3: Korean Registered Patent No. 10-1307417
According to related art 3, there is provided a method of manufacturing an ignition material, which includes the steps of: dissolving paraffin; adding sawdust or safflower to the melted paraffin; adding charcoal powder to the paraffin and sawdust added material to form an ignition composite material; containing the ignition composite material into a paper container; and naturally drying the ignition composite material contained in the paper container to solidify the ignition composite material.
Meanwhile, as well as the above-described related arts, a candle tape is commercially available. However, this is merely a decorative tape such as a lace for decorating the surface of a candle when the candle is manually produced, and it may be understood that the candle tape has nothing to do with the present invention.